Desolation
by Silver Prima
Summary: [Cybertronian Human]My name is John. I lived with the Autobots as long as I can remember. Optimus found me when I was a baby and raise me as if I was is own. A time when I was put to stasis for some reason and woke up...Alone. I don't understand! My home is destroyed. Optimus gone, so is the Autobots and the human! What have Happen! I need answers and Fast! I don't want to be alone


**Heeello~ Everyone! Silver Prima is here. And this is my second story... Whoo! YA! **

**Sorry about deleting it, I wanted to delete the trailer but I accidently delete the story. **

**Anyway this story is called {Alone} which is a crossover story of Transformer/ Beast wars and Nier. This is the first crossover story. **

**Based of Transformers Prime, Nier Automata, and Nier.****. It will also be based of Drakengard 3 but in the future. **

**The main character is my OC name John Pax and the next character is Teletraan X who was from transformer cyberverse. **

**Also the Autobots and the Decepticon will not be robot but techno-organics. If you don't know what that is, you better search it on the web. And John Pax is the adopted son of Optimus Prime just to let you know. I'll explain about more in the first chaper. Okay? Great. So... Enjoy... Also John Pax is 17 years old.**

* * *

_Alone Trailer_

* * *

**Play: NieR Automata OST- Track 2- City Ruins- Rays Of Light (Extended Version) or**

**MUST PLAY! : ****Transformers: Fall of Cybertron Soundtrack - Main Theme [Extended]**

* * *

**Audio record} Designation... searching... John Pax**

**Personal Profile... searching... Unknown...**

**Date: $#&% -11,945**

**Location... Unknown... Pinpoint location... succeed.**

**Audio Play... Begin**

* * *

_ZZZZZzzzz I hope this works. ZZZZZZzzzzzzzz-sure this will work T.X.? ZZZZZZzzzzzz_

_**Well Of Course crew member John Pax!** ZZZZZzzzzz-**ay be a bit old but it is still f-**ZZZZzzzz._

_Well... If y-ZZZZZzzzzz so. I just hope that this ZZZZzzzz is st-ZZZZzzzzzzzzzz to send out to space. ZZZZzzzzz_

**_Crew Member John Pax, I believe this__ di-_**_ZZZZzzzzz-**al is being recorded.**_

_What! But I wasn't r-ZZZZZZzzzzz_

_ZZZZZZzzzzzzz **John Pax. This **ZZZZZZzzzz **to deactivate itself. You **ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz **30 seconds.**_

_WHAT! APPLY MORE E-ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz_

**_I'm afraid that's not possible_**_** cr-**ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz **mo-**ZZZZzzzzzzzz **will only **ZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzz-**toy.**_

_... How much time do I ZZZZzzzzz_

**_25_**_** secon**-ZZZZZzzzz_

_Okay... If anybody is listening out ZZZZZZzzz… whether it an Autobot or Decepticon… I need your help. ZZZZZZzzzz My Name is John Pax...I'm here to leave you this important message ZZZzzzz. The war be-ZZzzz Autobots and Decepticon is over... or at least I think it is. ZZZzzzz_

_I-I don't know anymore. ZZZzzzz am a Autobot or was...ZZZzzzz_

_I am Adopted by Optimus ZZZZzzz… but I'm human... or I think ZZZZZzzzz. The reason I'm telling you this is because I need help finding him._

**_20_** _ZZZZzzz_ _**left.**_

_Errr- to explain more... I was put in stasis for a ZZZzzz time. I don't remember how or wh-ZZZzzz. The year I was from is 2012... now its 11,945. ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz_

**_15 second!_**

_I-I don't remember anything. I woke up and the base is... d-ZZZZZzzzzzz I tried contacting Optimus but I got no reply. I tried contacting the other member of Team Prime only to receive the same result. I-I don't know what happeningZZZZzzz even tried to contact Megatron and the Decepticons but got no-ZZZZZZzzz refuse to believe there dead._

_I-I'm scared... I don't no what t-ZZZZZZzzzz Any information about Optimus Or the Autobots, please let me know. ZZZZZZZzzzzzz _

**_10__ se-_**_ZZZZzzzzzz_

_And please... no more fighting... no matter what factor you are...ZZZZZzzzz fighting. ZZZZzzzzzz not to fight._

_There is something else that I must tell you. Planet Earth is no longer inhabited by human... Where I got that information is not important. _

_In 2024 it appear the people was dying, with so little food and I doubt that was because of climate change! I'm not sure what year was it but there was a virus that wiped out the human... T.X. What's it called again?_

**_White Chlorination Syndrome! 5 second remaining!_**

_Wha- Okay! I'm not sure if it affect cybertronian but It made a huge impact for the human... and then earth been attack by other Alien species. And it's not cybertronian! There was rumor that the remaining humans left earth and stay at the moon, but I doubt that!_

_The invader created ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_I'm going to find the creator and end it life once and for all. But I will need help._

**_Crew Member John Pax, my scanner indicate that 7_**_** energy**-__ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_No, they found me already! how?_

**_4__ Second!_**

_Guys! If you somewhat encounter the humans, protect them at all cost! They may be hope to bring this world back to life! Not that this world is dead or anything!_

**_They're getting closer! 3 second remaining !_**

_Be strong guys ! And be Careful! T.X- errr. Teletraan X has pinpoint my location!_

**Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!**

**A-a-a-ndroooooooid**

**K-iiiiiiill aaandrooooid**

**K-iiiiiiilll! K-iiiiiiiill! K-iiiiiiiilllll!**

_T.X.! Are these machine you detected !_

_**I'm afraid not, what I detected are-**_

_*Whooss* *Clash!*_

**Diiiiiie annndrooooid!**

_ERRR- y-you can try! _

_*Slash!* ….._**Boom!**

_Guys! when your fight against these scrap metal! They Tend to blow up when you deact-_

_VVVVVVrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmm!_

* * *

**Audio recorder} ended**

**Distress signal... confirm**

* * *

Leave a review.

click fan or follow

* * *

To Enjoy A Second Life chapter 5 is coming up!


End file.
